A Love Most Unexpected SkyDoesMinecraft X CaptainSparklez
by YoyoLovesDBZ
Summary: Cute random moments showing the progression of Adam and Jordan's relationship
1. What's Going On?

~Things are not 100% accurate or really accurate at all for that matter so don't judge~

"I'm coming!" Jordan yelled, as the rapping on the door gets louder. He opened just in time to see Adam, fist raised halfway back mid knock. He saw Jordan's slightly frustrated expression and smirked a bit, taking in his appearance. Jordan was wearing his usual gray shirt, with a dark pair of jeans and a black jacket, looking as if he was about to go out.

Jordan's face contorted into a mix of confusion. "Oh, hey Adam. Did you need something?" his surprise leaked into his voice; he was not expecting this visitor, or any visitor at all for that matter.

"Are you going somewhere?" Adam asked, ignoring the previous question. Jordan looked down at what he was wearing before responding.

"Yeah, just heading to pick up some orange juice. Did you need something?" Jordan repeated.

"Actually," Adam began, leaning on the side of the door, "I was just wondering if you had checked your subscriber count."

At this, Jordan's confusion grew. _What's wrong with my subscribers?_ he thought, walking over to his computer. Adam followed closely behind, shutting the door behind him.

Since Jordan was about to record a new video, he didn't have to waste anytime turning his computer on. He waited for his browser to load, before typing YouTube into the search bar. He saw the familiar number of subscribers he had before, with a few new ones. He was confused once again.

"It's no different from last time" Jordan said, not moving from his lent over position, or looking at Adam. Besides there being a few hundred more, it didn't look much different. Adam walked swiftly over to Jordan, leaning over him slightly and moving his lips close to his ear. The action didn't go unnoticed by Jordan; he became hyper aware of how close his rival had gotten to him.

"Now, let's look at my subscribers" Adam said, putting his hand on top of Jordan's and clicking his name for Jordan's subscription list. Jordan was to dazed to realize what was going on, the tingle of Adams lips by his ear sending him into a hazy wonderland. He closed his eyes a bit, and his mouth parted open slightly.

"You see that?" Adam began, and Jordan noticed his breathing had picked up a bit. Jordan diverted his half-open eyes to the screen, to see the cursor hovering over Adams subscribers. "I've passed you, haven't I?"

Though the fog in his mind had made things a bit unclear, he had noticed two things. One, Adam had gotten closer, much closer. And strangely enough, he didn't want him to move. Two, Adam had in fact passed him.

"No way" Jordan whispered, a breathy, uneven sound leaving his throat. He felt Adam go rigid under him, and heard him whisper something under the lines of, "control yourself, Adam."

Jordan tried to regain his composure, as he blushed a deep scarlet at the realization of how close they were, and the position they were in. His realization of how he acted caused him to blush even further, and he was sure that by now, his entire face was on fire. He cleared his throat, and pushed himself straight up, causing Adam to back off of him.

"So I guess it's war now, huh?" Jordan said, his voice coming out a lot hoarser than he had intended. Adam, not missing a beat, strode over to him, a smirk on his – Jordan noticed – devilishly handsome face. He leaned close to Jordan, his lips slightly touching his. He felt sparks course through every ounce of his body, causing him to go slightly rigid in more places than one. He noticed he was slightly shorter than Adam, by maybe an inch or so.

Adam looked down a Jordan, and whispered so quietly, Jordan almost didn't hear him.

"It's on" he said, lips brushing on Jordan's, his hot breath fanning his own with each word. Both stayed in place for a few seconds: Jordan, too hypnotized to move and Adam, waiting for a reaction. Adam was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess you need to go get your orange juice, huh?" He backed up a bit, and turned to walk out of the room. A few seconds later, Jordan heard the front door open, and close.

He sat down in his chair, and for a moment, he realized the double meaning behind Adam's words, and was startled at how eager he was for the game to begin.


	2. Finding Out How I Feel

It was late at night, around 1am. All of Jordan's lights were off, the oculus rift up and running, making his hair slightly more frustrating to handle. He was playing Slender, a game that he was all to obviously afraid of, but his fans requested it, so he would do it.

With the rift on, everything seemed so up close, he thought he could touch it. Not only the picture, but the sound as well. He could hear the sounds of the forest, and the different spine tingling sounds that would alert him that slender was nearby. He heard a door open and clothes, and because he thought it was the game, he brushed it off. But he heard, no, felt something else coming towards him.

"Do you guys hear that?" he said, knowing he was talking nothing but a screen for the moment. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention, and goosebumps sprung up all around his skin, adding more to his fear. Trying to rid himself of his paranoia, he laughed nervously. "It sounds like someone is-" Before he could finish, a rough hand was placed on his shoulder.

"*colorful Jordan noises*" Jordan screamed, ripping off the rift and jumping up. "Who's there!" he yelled, not being able to see anything, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness. The dull illumination from his computer was not enough for him to see anything.

"Can you not see me?" He heard a very familiar voice say. A slight brush rose to his cheeks.

It was Adam, and Jordan could not keep the thoughts of last week from creeping into his mind.

"Adam?" Jordan asked, his voice slightly high pitched. From fear, he struggled to convince himself, and not from the heart warming smile Adam was giving him. "What are you doing here?"

Adam sighed, and Jordan could hear him sit down on his bed. Jordan blinked a few times, getting his sight adjusted, before walking over and joining him. Adam leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Jordan" Adam said, his name rolling off his tongue. Jordan straightened, shivers going down his spine. He hoped Adam could not see it, the room still dark.

"Don't do that" Jordan whispered, color filling his cheeks.

"Do what, Jordan?" Adam asked, and he could feel Adam creeping towards him, the bed dipping a bit, his face undoubtedly lit up by his signature smirk. Adam lent over just enough to put his nose in the crook of Jordan's neck. Jordan unknowingly tilted his head back, giving Adam better access to do whatever he was doing.

"Adam…" Jordan struggled to keep the breathy-ness of his voice from fanning over the mess of brown curls that tickled his chin. Unconsciously, his eyes fluttered closed, and he relished in the feel of Adams lips on his neck.

"Yes?" Adam said, voice muffled.

"I- " Jordan shut his mouth for a moment, regaining his thoughts "I... I need more"

When the words left Jordan's mouth, he was pinned under Adam a second later. Even though it was dark, Jordan could see that Adams eyes had gotten darker, filled with lust and something else he couldn't place. In a quick motion, Adam swooped down his head and placed small kisses on Jordan's jawline, trailing up to the corner of his mouth.

Jordan was growing impatient, and before he knew what he was doing, he turned his head to the side, meeting Adams lips with his own. Adam responded immediately, pinning Jordan's hands above his head.

But just as soon as it started, it stopped. Jordan was worried that Adam was mad, or disappointed. But that soon disappeared when he felt something poke into his lower abdomen.

Adam studied Jordan's face, taking in all his features. His eyes trailed up his face, soon meeting Jordan's own.

"Jordan" he said, his voice hoarse and raspy. "Do you want to know why I really came here?"

Jordan nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Adam took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

"I can't stop thinking about you" Adam started, not sure how Jordan would take the news. "I came here because I thought I could get some closure from…" Adam trailed off, and it looked as if he was having an internal battle.

"From what, Adam?" Jordan asked, confused.

"From," he started, taking another breath, "from finding out my feelings for you."

To say Jordan was shocked was an understatement. He was shocked to the core, staring at Adam with wide eyes. He could feel Adam backing off of him, probably taking the silence as a rejection.

"Wait!," Jordan called going after Adams retreating figure. The lights in his living room were on, so he could see Adams sagging shoulders.

"No," Adam said, not turning around, with his hand on the doorknob, "call me when you figure out what you want." There was a finality in his tone that made Jordan want to break down. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"But Adam" Jordan said, Adams body half in and half out of the door. "I know what I want"

This time, Adam did turn around. His eyes were shining, glassed over with unshed tears.

"I want you"


	3. Up All Night

*lets assume twitter is also on Jordans phone*

'10 hours until the stream, time to get some rest I suppose. See ya in the morning (well, morning for me, at least)' Jordan tweeted, sitting on the side of his bed. The Extra Life Stream was one of the most important things he had done, and he wanted to be prepared for it.

Two minutes later, he got a notification, indicating someone had re tweeted his post. He re-opened the app, and saw that Adam had responded. His heart rate increased a bit, and he read the tweet:

'Goodnight Jordan' it read, and included was a picture of Adam, making a pretty awkward face. Jordan laughed quietly to himself, and, put his phone on the charger. He shut off his lamp, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers on top of him.

Not even a minute later, his phone vibrated. Silently cursing to himself for forgetting to turn it off, he grabbed it, his finger hovering over the power button. Before he could press down on it with enough force to shut it off, he caught a glimpse of who it was from.

Adam 3: You thinking about me? ;)

Jordan was grateful Adam wasn't there to see the color rise to his cheeks. Jordan hesitated sliding his finger across the screen. He knew he had to do the stream tomorrow, but when it came to the brown haired beauty, he couldn't control his action. His his finger slid across the screen, entering the passcode: '456832326'.

His phone lit up, showing the text message he had received. As he was about to type his reply, another one came in:

Adam 3: 'Cuz I was thinking about you…

Jordan could feel his heart rate accelerate. 'What do I say to that?' he wondered, panicking for a second. Truth be told, even before the tweet, he had been thinking about Adam. About the kiss they had shared two days ago, and how Adam had confessed he had feelings for him. It was all that was on Jordan's mind, and now he wasn't even sure that the Extra Life stream would be enough to take his mind off of it.

He hovered his fingers over the screen.

Me: Do you want the truth?

He bit his lip, waiting for Adams reply. The thought bubble came up, indicating that Adam was typing.

Adam 3: It depends on what the truth is :/

Jordan took a breath before responding, knowing it was pointless since he was alone.

Me: Truth is, I have been thinking about you. A lot actually

Jordan waited for Adam's reply. He waited for around ten minutes at first. Then twenty. Then thirty. Jordan was constantly reading over the messages, trying to see if anything he had said had offended Adam.

'Maybe he didn't believe you' said a voice in the back of Jordan's mind, causing his heart to sink in his chest. Jordan tried to shake the thought away, but as the minutes passed by, it seemed more and more possible that that was the truth.

Sighing, he plugged his dying phone back on the charger. Just as his eyes were closing, he heard his phone vibrate once more.

'Just ignore it' he thought, not wanting to look. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself plucking off the charger and opening back up the app.

Adam 3: Really?

Was all it read. Jordan blinked.

Me: Do you not believe me?

Jordan was sure that if he were talking, every type of hurt would have leaked into his voice. How could Adam not believe him? He would never lie to him.

The thought bubble appeared back on his screen.

Adam 3: I meant what I said before, Jordan. I really do like you, whether you believe it or not. I understand if you don't feel the same right now but…

Adams text trailed off, and even if they weren't face-to-face, Jordan could imagine Adam laying down, uncertainty drawn all over his face.

Adams next text kept Jordan up the rest of the night. Afterwards, he didn't bother to try and fall asleep.

Adam 3: Do I have a chance?

Jordan glanced at the clock. It was 12am now, and Jordan knew he had to sleep. But it wouldn't come to him.

The hours passed.

1am

2am

3am

Jordan was sure he had reread their short conversation to the point he could tell you about it in extreme detail.

Jordan knew Adam must have been asleep by now, so with shaky hands, he typed what he should have said long before:

Me: Yes

Jordan plugged his phone back up, shutting off his phone. And even in his dreary state, he swore he saw the word 'read' appear under the text.

*brownie points if anyone figures out what his passcode means*


	4. Snowflakes and Raindrops

Jordan tapped his foot impatiently, and glanced down at his watch for what seemed like the 100th time tonight. He glanced around his surroundings, hearing the faint sound of water splashing in the fountain behind him. He pulled out his phone. bringing up Adams last text, checking to make sure he was in the right spot.

Adam 3: Meet me at the fountain near the park

Adam hadn't been specific about what park, or what fountain, but it was pretty obvious to Jordan since there was only one place he could be talking about.

The bitterly cold air ate its way through Jordan's jacket, and he shivered, raising his shoulders up in the process. Giving a sigh, he started to head back to his apartment, seeing as he didn't think to take his car.

"Jordan?" he heard someone say his name. The voice sounded heavenly coming from his lips, and he recognized it immediately. He gave a slight chuckle, and looked down at his feet.

"I thought you were going to stand me up, Adam. What kind of joke was this?" Jordan's anger leaked into his voice. Before then, he hadn't realized how mad he had become waiting for Adam. "It's been an hour, Adam. Where were you? Did you really think that I would stay this long? You were right, but still"

Jordan turned around to face Adam, who's frame was slightly outlined by the dim lights by the fountain. Adam was staring down at his feet, feet slightly spread, hands in his pocket. Jordan could see the uneven puffs of his breath emitting from his mouth.

Adam looked up.

"Jordan, I…" He didn't know what to say, nor could he explain the reason he was late just yet.

"Just what, Adam? If this was just some way to toy with my feelings, then… then…" Jordan had walked up to Adam now, and they were in close enough proximity that the puffs of air mingled with each other as each breathed. Jordan was angry, that was a given, but the way Adam was staring at him was pleasantly unnerving. Jordan could feel his anger slowly disperse.

Jordan looked down at his feet, all traces of anger gone. All that was left was a tiredness, and it was evident from his voice. "Why Adam?" he said quietly, not bothering to look in his eye.

He felt Adams cool fingertips brush lightly under his chin, softly forcing his head up. They looked each other in the eye, before Adam spoke: "I did it for you"

The confusion on Jordan's face was priceless. _And slightly attractive_ Adam noticed, a blush rising from his neck. Jordan's eyes furrowed together, as he looked questioningly at Adam. In the faint light, Jordan could see Adam was now grinning, as he turned around, doing a quick gesture with his wrist.

Suddenly, the fountain was illuminated with electric blue and white lights, casting a glow around the park that could only be described in two words - stunningly beautiful. Jordan felt his eyes go wide, and looked to Adam for answers. He was still grinning.

"D-did you do this?" Jordan stuttered, not quite believing the amazing sight before him. The lights bounced off the running water, casting shimmering reflections everywhere.

"I did" Adam said, taking Jordan's hands in his. Jordan felt something wet land on his forehead. He put his hand up, and brought it back down to look at it. It was a small dot of water. Jordan looked up, seeing a mixture of rain and snow falling down. The snow dotted the ground, mixing with the colors of the fountain.

Jordan's hair grew damp, and he looked at Adam once more. He smiled ruefully. "Does this mean the night is over?" Jordan asked, not quite wanting it to be.

Adams eyes pierced into his own, with an intensity that Jordan couldn't describe. Uncertainty, he thought.

"Only if you want it to be"

Jordan never took his eyes off Adam, and watched as the snowflakes stuck to his jacket and hair before melting. His jacket and clothing were growing damper and damper by the second, but he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind right now, and the need for this thing, no, person, was growing stronger with each raindrop that fell from the sky.

"No," Jordan began, "I don't"


	5. A Needed Light

The lighting cracked through the night sky, lighting up Jordan's room. He watched for a split second as his reflection appeared on his wall, before disappearing in the dark, leaving his vision blurry. He yawned, and plugged up his phone before getting into a comfortable position. To Jordan, storms had always been relaxing to him. As a child, he would fall asleep almost immediately when the storms would occur.

As he closed his eyes, he heard the familiar sound of his phone buzzing. Frowning, he turned over and picked up his phone, seeing Adam's familiar name fill up half the screen. He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, seeing as he and Adam had not talked in over a week. It was nothing personal; neither one had time to see the other. He glanced at the clock, soon wondering what had possessed Adam to call him at such a late time.

Brushing it off, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said, his voice coated with sleep. He heard what sounded like a whimper on the other side. His confusion soon turned into concern. "Adam? Adam, whats wrong?"

Jordan heard a shaky breath being taken in on the other side. "Jordan? Could you please…" Adam trailed off and you heard a booming thunder in the background. Adam whimpered again "Jordan, can you come here? I can't-" the thunder cracked, louder again.

"Adam, it's 2am! And it's storming outside. How do you expect me to-"

"Please" was all Adam said. Jordan could hear how desperate he was, and he sighed.

"I'll be there in 20"

Jordan hung up the phone before quickly getting out of bed and throwing on a black jacket. He did not feel the need to change out his pajama pants, seeing as Adam had seen him in them before, not to mention much less than that.

He grabbed his keys from his counter top, while trying to figure out the route to Adam's house in his head. It would take a bit longer considering he had just moved, but by the time he was pulling out of his driveway, he already knew which way to head.

Jordan's car sped fast down the street, making sharp turns and skidding occasionally. There was something in Adam's tone that bothered him, like there was an underlying story that needed to be told. He pressed his foot down harder on the gas petal.

In 15 minutes, Jordan was at Adam's doorstep, he went to knock at the door, but it was slightly ajar. Jordan slowly opened it.

"Adam?" he called out, looking around his house. When Adam didn't reply, he headed up to his bedroom, wondering if maybe he just went to sleep.

That's when he saw him - Adam - in the upstairs hallway. He was huddled in a corner, clutching his cellphone tightly.

"Adam?" Jordan whispered, before running over to him and dropping to his knees. "Adam, whats wrong?"

Adam lifted up his head to look at Jordan, and as he did a silent tear fell down his cheek. He leaned into Jordan, burying his head into his chest.

They stayed that way for a few hours, in each others embrace. Jordan stayed awake, looking after Adam and holding him close. After awhile, Jordan gently nudged Adam, hoisting him up a bit by his shoulders.

"Adam" he whispered, getting a better grip on Adam's biceps, and feeling them tense slightly under his touch, "come on, let's get you to bed"

In Adams hazy state, he distantly nodded and allowed Jordan to pull him up. Jordan took him down the hallway to what he thought was his bedroom. Seeing it was, he lead Adam over to the bed and pulled back the covers, then laid Adam down in it. Adam immediately snuggled up to the blankets and pillows, turning over to the direction of Jordan. He opened his eyes, looking him in the face.

"Jordan… don't go. Please, stay…" Adam whispered, casting his eyes down. Jordan nodded and got in on the other side of the bed, melting into the warmth Adam was giving off. He leaned in closer to Adam, barely a hairs width apart.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what that was about?" Jordan asked, generally curious and slightly distracted by the way their lips brushed each other. Adam sighed and brought Jordan impossibly closer, and whispered:

"Why don't we just live in the moment for now"

Adam closed the small distance between them, capturing Jordan's lips with his own. The kiss was timid, as if the slightest thing would break them apart. Jordan wrapped his arms around Adam's torso, so that they were joined in more places than one. Adam groaned into the kiss, pulling Jordan even closer.

Jordan stopped the kiss first. "Adam, really, are you okay?" Concern filled Jordan's voice, and he looked into Adam's eyes, trying to find the unsaid story behind them. Adam parted his lips, and absent mindlessly nodded, before burying his face in Jordan's neck.

There was nothing sensual about the gesture, and Jordan knew that. He knew the man that he loved needed to be comforted at the moment, and that's what he did.

They laid there for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each others embraces. And even as the storm roared outside, not once did Adam think of anything other than Jordan.

Because he was all that mattered.


	6. All of Me

*I chose a more modern song, so if you don't like it, substitute is with a song you'd think they like*

Jordan's palms sweated anxiously, and gripped the wheel tighter then they should have. Butterflies bubbled in the pit of his stomach, making him beat his leg up and down. About an hour ago, Adam had called and asked him if he wanted to go out to eat. Adams car had been in the shop for the last few days, and he was dying to get out of his house.

Jordan's eyes glanced to clock. God dangit he thought, seeing he only had 15 minutes to get Adam and get to the restaurant in order to salvage their reservations. Jordan pressed on the gas which his shaking foot, turning the seven minutes he had left to get there into a speedy 3 minute drive.

He arrived at his house with screeching tires, his knuckles whiter than they usually were from clenching the wheel. Running a hand through his hair, he breathed out a sigh and got out of his car. Just as he was about to shut his door, he heard another one open, and saw Adam step down from the stairs, making his way to Jordan. Jordan felt the familiar tingles make the self known, reaching from the tips of his toes to the edge of his fingertips. He took in his appearance, mentally tracing the curve of his jawline, and letting his eyes travel down to his pink lips, which were pulled into a sly smirk.

"Done checking me out?" Adam said, chuckling a bit. Jordan felt his cheeks go red and he smiled, walking up to Adam. He grabbed both of his hands, pulling him close. He heard Adams breath hitch, and saw his eyes trained on his lips. "Jordan? What are you-" he stopped as Jordan came even closer, letting his lips rest by his ear.

"Adam…" He said, his voice husky, "get in the car"

He pulled away abruptly, leaving Adam dazed. He came out of the haze and saw Jordan laughing, making his way to his car. "Hey!" He called, starting towards a laughing Jordan. He got in the car, waiting for the engine to start. "That wasn't very nice" he said, crossing his arms. Jordan let out a breathy laugh.

"How about we turn on some music?" Jordan asked, plugging his phone up to the radio. He scrolled through his library before picking out his favorite song. The familiar chords of the song came on, and Adams eyes widened in surprise.

"John Legend?" Adam asked, shock evident in his voice, "you listen to him?"

"Oh! Sorry u-uh if it's a p-problem I can…?" Jordan started, making sure to keep his eyes on the road as he turned the corner. He reached for the volume button, but before he could reach it, a hand was placed on top of his, making him momentarily take his eyes off the street and stare into a pair of cool green ones.

"Jordan, it's fine, it's my favorite song." A slow smile began to form across Jordan's face, lighting up his features. Arriving at the parking lot, he pulled into one of the spaces at the back.

_Risking it all though it's hard_

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jordan said, leaning in close, "I don't deserve you…"

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

Adam closed the small distance that was left between them. Sparks erupted in the pit of his stomach, and Adam grabbed the back of his head, running his hands through his hair.

_All your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

Jordan tugged at the hair on the base of Adams neck, resting his forehead against his.

_You're my end and my beginning_

"Don't ever, ever think that" Adam whispered, his breath tickling Jordan's lips.

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

"I love you Adam" Jordan whispered.

_Cause I give you all of me_

_If you give me all of you, oh_

"I love you, Jordan" Adam said, smiling. "Now come on, were about 20 minutes late and I'm starving" Jordan's mouth pulled into a grin.

"Whatever you want"


End file.
